Mine
by Kitsuchi
Summary: Three villians are all after someone they will not ever have.
1. Demando - Past

I wait up in the cherry tree, waiting for Serenity. I shiver – the wind is cold – and I know she isn't coming. She never does. Afraid the go out in the dark, and certainly not more me. She hates me.  
  
I don't know why I even come out here.  
  
Steps. Leaves crunch softly, twigs break. Pale hair glimmers in the starlight, odango hair.  
  
"Serenity!" I say, and jump down.  
  
She laughs, and I see it is not my Serenity.  
  
"Yes, Prince, but not the one you're after. Come inside, Demando. It's too cold to be out."  
  
I follow the Queen inside, through the candlelit halls or marble. I reach out to touch its coolness, its smoothness, and I wish it was Serenity I was touching.   
  
"Where have you been?" a voice snaps,  
  
"Serenity's been waiting forever." I blush under the accusations, something I do not usually do.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess," I whisper. She sniffs, and flips back her golden hair, staring down at me. She never liked me, Princess Venus. She knows Serenity like I never can, and knows things I don't.  
  
The Queen smiles at me sadly, and I feel she knows. But she cannot do anything more than I can, and even if she could, she wouldn't. I smile back at her, and follow Venus upstairs to where Serenity waits – my princess, but never ever mine.  
  
I used to think I had a chance. I would watch her, and dream of the day I'd marry her. Now I am and it's worse. I guess I thought that when we got married, she'd love me. I was stupid.  
  
Serenity sits with her senshi up ahead. They are laughing, she is smiling. I look down at Venus, and she is smiling where she had been so stern before.  
  
Mars looks up, says something to Serenity. My princess turns around, stands up, her smile gone, and she asks where I've been. I stand there, answerless, but I am sorry. How could I even hope she would come to find me? I should've just stayed. She – she seems worried, and I like to fool myself she is.  
  
She doesn't like this anymore than I do. She's married to someone she doesn't love, and I'm married to one who won't love me back.  
  
Still. It hurts.  
  
------  
  
I wait in the darkness.  
  
Frozen winds surround my face.  
  
In the cover of darkness I can make believe it's you.  
  
I feel you like the rain, I feel you like a storm cloud  
  
Building in my heart.  
  
I wonder if you know the pain,  
  
To want the one thing you haven't got. 


	2. Saffir - Future

Saffir sat outside, underneath the cherry tree. It was spring, and fragrant pink blossoms would sometimes float down. He didn't notice them though. His attention was fixed on a figure on the opposite side of the garden. A figure with crystal white hair and violet eyes which were staring down into a glass of red wine.   
  
Saffir frowned. It was far to early in the morning for wine. Demando was always so irresponsible. Often Saffir felt he was the older one.  
  
Semando sit the glass down on the obsidian fountain he was leaning against. Saffir watched his brother lick a wine-wet finger thoughtfully.  
  
Eyes lifted, and Saffir knew he'd been spotted. Demando walked lazily across to him, smiling.  
  
Did Demando have to smile? It only made it worse when he didn't.  
  
Sometimes Saffir wished he could hate his brother. But no, every cruel word, every rebuke that was like a slap in the face – Saffir loved him. And it hurt and it was wrong. And he tried not to love Demando but it never worked and he ended up hating himself.  
  
"Saffir, up so early." Demando was unsually cheery. Probably daydreaming of another way to get Neo-Queen Serenity, the bitch. Demando was obsessed with her. It hurt him, and all the others in the Black Moon Clan.  
  
"Saffir?" Demando cocked his head, suddenly concerned. Saffir smiled wryly, and shook his head. Demando stared at him a moment, and sighed. He sat down beside Saffir, and looked up at the dawn sky.  
  
"What's wrong Saffir?" Demando asked, turning his head sharply.  
  
"Nothing Demando, nothing to bother you with."   
  
Demando frowned. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"You wouldn't care."  
  
"Saffir, I'm your brother. Of course I care!" Saffir didn't reply, hid his head in his hands. That's what made it so bad. He was his brother.  
  
And he wouldn't care long.  
  
Saffir watched a cherry blossom drift down.  
  
------  
  
A hand brushes by my love.   
  
A smile fuels a steel inferno.  
  
You don't have to die, to leave my world.  
  
Stand still and you've departed.  
  
It seems I'm not on your mind and  
  
I'm just wasting my time.  
  
I'm such a fool to believe.  
  
In the death of the night,   
  
Can you feel me inside?  
  
I wish that you could conceive... 


	3. Esmaraude - Present

Esmaraude watched the couple sitting beneath the cherry tree, and loathed them.  
  
Damn that blond-haired bitch, and who she would become. She had no right to have Demando's love. Especially when she wasted it on the fool beside her.  
  
Esmaraude had given no thought to watch she was to do. She'd been given her order, and wanted to get it over and done with.  
  
What she wanted to do was slit that bitch's throat, but no. Demando wanted her alive. Of course. Even it would work so much better for them if they just killed her. Demando was a love-blind fool.  
  
But still, Esmaraude thought, so am I, and I would do nothing to earn his wrath.  
  
So she started walking towards the couple, slow and quiet, but the girl looked up, look Esmaraude in the eye.  
  
Esmaraude looked right back, and spat at the girl.  
  
The boy stood up, but his protests went unheard. The girl, the future Neo-Queen Serenity calmly wiped her face. She didn't take her eyes away from Esmaraude's.  
  
Suddenly, Esmaraude laughed, a loud high-pitched laugh, and used it as an excuse to look away. The boy muttered something to his girlfriend, and she nodded.  
  
Esmaraude felt the eyes on her forehead, and hissed at the girl, who stood up, and yelled something Esmaraude had heard before, once, though she could not remember when. And then Esmaraude was thrown back, blinking her eyes at the light enveloping her enemy. She stood back up, looked Sailor Moon dead in the eye, prepared to attack.  
  
But no, a voice yelled, and again Esmaraude was on the ground, grabbing her stomach, and wincing. Enough. She lashed out at Sailor Moon.  
  
The senshi was quick, and seemed to recover instantly. She attacked, and Esmaraude was bleeding, screaming. Enough. Esmaraude stopped her screams, and started to laugh, quietly, and that seemed to disarm the Moon senshi more than anything else.  
  
You should've just grabbed her and fled, Esmaraude told herself, her laughter loudening.  
  
"Anything, my lord, I am yours to command."  
  
"Then get me Sailor Moon."  
  
"Prince?" Fear. Hatred.  
  
"Well, Esmaraude?"  
  
"Yes, Prince Demando. I'll get her."  
  
Why do you want her, what is it you see, why are you blind to me! I'll do anything, everything for you and yet you keep denying me what I want. What does she have that I don't?  
  
Esmaraude fled, bleeding, laughing, crying.   
  
"I would do anything," she whispered, "but I cannot do the smallest of that."  
  
Esmaraude materialised before her prince, and she whispered his name in raggered breaths. He eyes narrowed down on her, but she could not, would not meet them, he would know, he knew, and she had failed.  
  
Oh, please, my prince, please.  
  
Esmaraude whimpered.  
  
"Get out," the prince whispered, but Esmaraude would have preferred a shout.  
  
Esmaraude wavered, choked down her tears. She looked up, fallen and scared, so unlike her usual self.   
  
She stood up slowly, but fell, reached out to grab something...  
  
The prince stepped back, and she landed on her knees, hard.  
  
She curled up instinctively, and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Demando," she whispered, desperate. She could feel his gaze for a moment, and then she heard his footsteps as he left the room.  
  
He abandoned her, and she wept.  
  
------  
  
Won't you leave me in the darkness,  
  
Take away the pride, all the dignity  
  
That's burning inside.  
  
Can't you see I'm standing naked.  
  
I'll bear all the crosses and the crucifixes you can provide.  
  
If you could decide.  
  
------  
  
author's note  
  
This story was based off the Savage Garden song 'Mine', and each - ah - chapter matches one of the verses, which can be found at the bottom of each.  
  
The first is set in the past, in an alternate Moon Kingdom where the Black Moon existed at the same time as the White. It's from a story of mine.  
  
The second is the future, Crystal Tokyo's time, and the last is in the present, when the Black Moon travelled back.  
  
I just wanted to explain all that without interupting the fic.  
  
And also, Sailor Moon and everyone else here are copyright Naoko Taniguchi, and I most definitely do not own it. I just borrow the characters for my own purposes.  
  
The song, Mine, is copyright to Savage Garden, and I'm only borrowing it, just like I'm only borrowing my little sister's Savage Garden tape. I listen to it more than her anyway. 


End file.
